Terrible Simetría (Fearful Symmetry)
by Auda Reiss
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN, del fic de Fleetwood Mouse. "Más tarde, una voz en su cabeza le preguntó si no habría estado mejor con el tigre" (MorMor) Primer encuentro de Jim y Seb.


**Disclaimer: **Este fic no es mío, es una traducción del fic "Fearful Symmetry", de Fleetwood_Mouse, que podéis encontrar aquí mismo en Fanfiction, o en Archieve of Our Own, siempre bajo la categoría de Series TV -Sherlock BBC, en inglés. Yo solo traduzco. Ni la autora ni yo poseemos los derechos de autor ni de Sherlock BBC, ni del personaje de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, ni nos lucramos utilizando ninguno de los dos.

* * *

Hacía años que no había vuelto a pensar en ello, en cómo el tigre le sonrió en la oscuridad.

El aire era húmedo pero de algún modo cálido, más cálido de lo que cualquier cañería debería ser, y le había costado mucho, a sus ojos, enfocarse –había sentido el tortuoso esfuerzo de sus pupilas dilatándose a medida que su sangre palpitaba con urgencia bajo su piel, y se había quebrantado la cabeza en busca de alguna ocurrencia, algo que le diese ventaja puesto que, la verdad ¿qué factores a favor podía tener frente a un jodido minino de la jungla?

Y cuando la negrura fluida y tintada se había atenuado a claroscuro, entonces lo había visto –había empezado a ver la silueta de la sombra que indicaba que estaba allí. Y ciertamente allí estaba, agazapado, todo músculos imposibles tensados como muelles, y lo había estado esperando, y Seb había visto – no con sus ojos sino a través de la lente de cierta memoria antigua, Neanderthal, latente en su espinazo –cómo le había _sonreído_, y se había dado cuenta, con una reluctancia opuesta a su apremiante miedo animal, que esto era lo que había: si no era lo suficientemente bueno ahora, nunca tendría la oportunidad de serlo jamás.

Este es el tipo de historia que algunas personas escriben en revistas mensuales, bajo la categoría –como no- de "me cambió la vida" y "carpe diem" y "lo que de verdad importa", y que otro tipo de personas enterraban en lo más profundo hasta que, en una noche loca, la bebida, o algo más fuerte todavía, las desenterraban para quienquiera que quisiera escucharlas. Pero Seb no encajaba con ninguno de estos dos tipos de personas; Seb era un superviviente. Así que guardó bien guardado dicho recuerdo junto con su cicatriz y no pensaba ni en uno ni en la otra a no ser que tuviera que hacerlo.

Lo cual no significaba que lo hubiese olvidado. Cuando volvió a ver la sonrisa, la reconoció de inmediato (no estaba el recuerdo tan bien guardado, por lo visto), cortante a través de los rayos de luz polvorientos que se filtraban por las ventanas del almacén industrial vacío. La sonrisa le era tan familiar como el relamido de una lengua rosa sorprendentemente delicada, que aparecía para limpiar la superficie blanca reluciente de un –un diente humano, no un colmillo. Seb inspiró con profundidad y se revolvió sobre el embalaje en el que se estaba sentado, volviéndole la espalda a la ventana abierta.

- Que hay, francotirador – dijo un ronroneo lánguido, y los ojos, Seb también conocía esos ojos brillantes. –Te has creado cierta fama ¿no? –

Era absurdo, pensó, cuanto podían unas zancadas deambulantes parecerse al circulo acechante de unos pasos mullidos cuyo eco aún resonaba cautivadoramente en sus oídos. No dijo nada, permaneció sentado como estaba, completamente quieto, sin ni siquiera permitirse el dar muestras de su nerviosismo pasando la mano por la culata de su leal rifle para apaciguar su miedo –sabía con certeza que no había manera posible de mantenerlo en secreto, por muy convencido que estuviese de que lo estaba ocultando bien.

-¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? –El hombre se detuvo a un metro de distancia, y su risa aguda y tintineante amortiguó el eco claro que producían sus zapatos caros contra el suelo de hormigón. –Discúlpame – dijo, con una ceja levantada –me encantan los juegos de palabras.

La garganta de Seb estaba llena de algodón, pero en lo más hondo de su estómago quemaba un fuego líquido, que le avanzaba con paso firme junto a la sangre de sus venas. Era una sensación familiar (por mucho empeño que hubiese puesto en olvidarla) y, por Dios, jamás habría imaginado que pudiera _extrañarla._

Se humedeció los labios.

-Tengo un trabajo que hacer- dijo, y su voz no era exactamente la voz ronca y ahogada de un conejo atrapado, pero tampoco era una voz que él reconociese como suya.

- Que hormiguita más trabajadora –rió suavemente el hombre a la vez que daba un paso más adelante –y Seb no podría decir si era una mirada burlona, lasciva o sonriente, pero fuese lo que fuese actuaba como un imán- y otro, hasta que la punta de sus Brogues rozó el embalaje donde se encontraba Seb.

Sentado como se encontraba, su cabeza estaba a nivel con la clavícula del hombre. Sabía que mucha gente le encontraba imponente, aún sin el rifle (ahora bien apretado entre sus muslos, y con el cañón apuntado hacia el suelo), aún antes de tener la cicatriz, pero no hizo caso del impulso de erguirse con toda su altura para iniciar la confrontación. A veces tocaba venirse arriba, intimidar al oponente, y en otras ocasiones tocaba sentarse quietecito y observar y esperar.

- Jim Moriarty –dijo, y su aliento removió el pelo de Seb. Su voz tenía un deje que Seb no podía ubicar –algo más que un acento, una especie de regocijo desinhibido, como el del gato que juguetea con alguna pobre y desamparada alimaña cautiva. –Me alegro de conocerte.

Jim no hizo ningún intento de encajada de manos, por descontado. Tampoco es que Seb estuviese dispuesto a soltar su rifle ni por un segundo. Apretó los dientes y dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza. - ¿Así que me conoces?

-Como ya he dicho, Sebastian, te has creado cierta fama. –Jim le escudriñaba el rostro interrogativamente, expectante, como si sospechase que había infundido vida a una escultura de barro y esperara a que ésta empezara a moverse.

-Como _yo _ya he dicho, Jim –Seb cruzó los brazos por encima del rifle y cabeceó en dirección a la ventana abierta –tengo un trabajo por hacer. Así que si no te importa…-

-¿_Importarme_? – La voz de Jim era incrédula, e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con perplejidad sardónica. –Ambos sabemos que tu eres el único a quien de verdad algo le importa aquí, ¿no es así?

Estaba tan cerca que Seb podía olerlo, todo colonia cara y Savile Row y producto para el pelo, pero nada debajo –ni una pizca de piel o sudor o miedo- y pensó para sí, _Jim Moriarty, ¿__**qué**__ rediablos eres?_

Los ojos de Jim eran duros y oscuros, y mientras hablaba (-"Pero si es un trabajo lo que quieres… "-) bajaron a la boca de Seb y a Seb la respiración se le quedó en la garganta, y los siguió en su camino hacia abajo con una inclinación delicada de cabeza (-"Puedo encontrarte algo para que hagas."-), y de repente estaban casi ojo con ojo, las cejas de Jim medio rozando la punta de la nariz de Seb, con los ojos negros hacia arriba, y los labios rosas entreabiertos.

Seb no se movió; ni siquiera respiró, porqué hay momentos en los que actuar y hay momentos en lo que todo lo que puedes hacer es esperar a que el tigre se abalance. Entonces Jim inclino gracilmente la cabeza hacia abajo, como una colegiala rezando, con la boca a unos centímetros de la de Seb, y simplemente _inhaló, _las fosas nasales ensanchadas, y Seb sintió como sus propios pulmones reaccionaban (_me está olfateando, joder, me está olisqueando, _pensó medio mareado), luchando por aspirar más oxigeno porqué quizás el almacén era enorme pero todo el aire en él había desaparecido.

Y el hombre –Jim, este repentino y maníaco intruso- se quedó _tal cual, _con el pecho hinchado y alto para retener el olor de Seb en sus pulmones, y levantó una mano lentamente, los dedos rozándole la camisa de trabajo de Seb como si estuviesen apreciando la solapa de un traje caro como el suyo, dejado un rastro frío en la piel febril de Seb a través de la tela, y deslizó un pequeño trozo de papel en el bolsillo del pecho.

Su mano restó allí uno instante.

-Jim Moriarty – susurró, y la coronilla de su cabeza frotaba contra la mandíbula de Seb, inhalando de nuevo contra su cuello. –No olvides el nombre.-

Todos los músculos de Seb estaban tensos; tuvo que oponerse al temblor que intentaba escurrírsele por la columna cuando Jim levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia arriba, los ojos flameantes cuales antorchas, para lentamente trazar la línea de la cicatriz de Seb –desde la barbilla arriba hasta el pómulo- con la punta de su nariz, como un animal, y se detuvo, como si estuviese ahorcado, para dejar que su aliento sisease por encima las sienes de Seb.

El corazón de Seb latía desbocado y sus ojos se habían cerrado, y sabía que era estúpido, bajar la guardia de esta manera, descubrirse tan abiertamente a un predador que ya tenía todo a su favor, pero no podía ni imaginarse el abrirlos, no podía ni imaginarse el observar lo que tan claramente iba a acabar con él, así que contuvo la respiración, tenía la polla dura dentro los pantalones, y no fue hasta que oyó el nítido crujir de pasos que entendió que Jim se había apartado, que Jim se iba porqué había marcado a Seb para más tarde.

Ni siquiera abrió los ojos cuando oyó como la puerta se cerraba, pero tan pronto el sonido le llegó a los oídos, sus dedos se pelearon torpemente con la cremallera y no se detuvo a pensar por qué porqué hay momentos en los que el instinto es lo único que nos queda, así que deslizó una mano dentro de sus pantalones y la movió frenéticamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza y aún así no logrando acallar los sonidos desesperados, animalísticos, que se le acumulaban en el pecho. Su polla ya estaba resbaladiza al envolverla con la mano, y cuando se corrió –jadeando, doblado por la mitad, completamente sobrepasado- la culata de su rifle se balanceaba contra el suelo de un lado al otro al compás con su orgasmo y con los jalones y retorcidas de su polla, y en algún lugar de su cabeza, Seb era consciente que debería recostarlo por completo en el suelo o, por lo menos, estabilizarlo, pero no estaba seguro de que él siquiera existiese más allá de los espasmos de su cuerpo, así que repicó contra el suelo como los cascos de un caballo a la vez que él se desplomaba contra la pared.

Más tarde, mientras Seb se limpiaba tan bien como podía (el "trabajo" abandonado; el objetivo vivo por un día más) y comprobaba si su bolsillo aún albergaba el peso rectangular de la tarjeta de visita de Jim, una voz en su cabeza le preguntó si no habría estado mejor con el tigre. Se deshizo de la pregunta tan bien como pudo, pero de lo que no pudo deshacerse fue de la nítida impresión que no sería la última vez que se formulaba esa pregunta.

* * *

N.T. Aclaraciones varias:

1. El título de este fic es la expresión más famosa (Santa Wikipedia os dirá cuantas veces se ha utilizado) de un poema igualmente famosísimo en la literatura inglesa, del poeta británico William Blake, titulado "The Tyger" (el Tigre, escrito con la ortografía de la época). En concreto la autora del fic menciona este pasaje como inspiración:

"In what distant deeps or skies Burnt the fire of thine eyes? On what wings dare he aspire? What the hand dare seize the fire?"

¿En qué distantes abismos, en qué cielos, Ardió el fuego de tus ojos? ¿Con qué alas osó elevarse? ¿Y que mano osó tomar ese fuego?

(traducción de Pablo Mané Garzón)

2. Savile Row es la calle de Londres que alberga todos los grandes sastres (ropa masculina, generalmente) del Reino Unido. Tanto Mycroft como Moriarty suelen llevar trajes completos o camisas de sastres ubicados en Savile Row como Gieves and Hawkes o Spencer Hart.

3. San Google os enseñará mil fotos en las que apreciar la diferencia entre unos zapatos Brogue y unos Oxford, en caso de que os pique la curiosidad. Yo siempre he creído pero que los zapatos que lleva Moriarty son unos Derby.


End file.
